Vacaciones inolvidables
by Sunako-swan
Summary: NO TEMÁTICA YAOI Todo el grupo disfruta de unas merecidas vacaciones, pero parece que ni entonces podrán descansar de luchas y conflictos.Pero en esta ocasión Kurama puede perder algo que lleva protegiendo toda su vida.l
1. El Comienzo

Quiero aclarar que este Fic es posible que lo hayas leído alguien a quien conozco se dedico a borrarlos, así que pido perdón, por subirlos ahora otra vez =S

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ^^, YA COMO TODOS SABEN LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, EXCEPTO UNO QUE ES DE MI COSECHA =)

* * *

><p>un grupo de amigos se encontraban de camino a su destino de vacaciones<p>

- ¡Pues vaya! Se podía haber estirado un poco mas- dijo detective espiritual, un chico algo especial ya que revivo gracias a Koenma, de pelo negro con un uniforme verde y con un carácter en ocasiones muy infantil.

- ¡No te quejes tanto Yusuke! Que por lo menos tenemos vacaciones- dijo Kuwabara con cabellos naranja zanahoria y su traje de color azul. Era uno de los mas temidos junto con Yusuke en toda la escuela. la relación entre ambos era de amor odio pero a pesar de los conflictos que podrían surgir siempre tomaban un tono cómico.

- El estúpido tiene razón, Yusuke- intervino Hiei, obligado a ayudar al detective espiritual por sus crímenes, pero a pesar de ello se llevaban bien aunque el chico no quisiese reconocerlo. traía puesta su túnica negra y era bastante poderoso gracias al Yagan que poseía.

- ¡Vamos! Parad de una vez, siempre estáis igual, no podéis llevaros bien – intervino Kurama interponiéndose entre los dos muchachos. Era el mas tranquilo del grupo, siempre se anteponía a todo lo iba a suceder y mantenía su clama en los momento mas difíciles, su cabello era rojizo y sus ojos verde esmeralda. traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela de color granate.

- ¿Y sabes dónde está el apartamento donde vamos a alojarnos?- pregunto keiko ignorando la situación, esta era una amiga de la infancia de Yusuke, y aunque no lo quisiesen reconocer había algo entre ambos. .

- El señor Koenma me dio la dirección intervino la guía espiritual, con su kimono rosa con algunos detalles, su cabello azul celeste recogido en una coleta y sus ojos amatista.

- ¿ Botan no se supone que no podías venir con nosotros?- pregunto Yusuke

- No te preocupes solo he venido a daros las llaves y la dirección- respondió enfadada la guía espiritual.- No hace falta que seas así, estúpido.

- Vamos botan no te enfades, gracias por traérnoslas- el pelirrojo se acerco a la guía y la tranquilizo.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver la escena entre Botan y Kurama. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo veían, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Se supone que se conocieron cuando robaron los tesoros, por eso les extrañaba la confianza que había entre ambos. Kurama y Botan se sonrojaron al ver que sus amigos los miraban fijamente.

- ¡OYE VOSOTROS DOS! Gritaba el detective, sin ningún tapujo- porque no salen juntos, se ve que se llevan muy bien.

- ¡Yusuke! No digas tonterías, como crees que eso podría suceder, solo somos buenos amigos.- respondió Botan.

- Kurama solo sonrió.

una vez habían llegado a los apartamentos, y botan les hubo entregado las llaves. todos dejaron las cosas en la puerta y se miraron entre si para ver como repartirselos.

- ¡Chicas! Vayamos al centro comercial a comprar algo para cenar y de paso miramos tiendas con Botan antes de que se vaya- propuso Yukina, se trataba de una mujer de hielo que estaba buscando a su hermano, llevaba su característico kimono azul claro.

- ¡Sí! - gritaron todas e inmediatamente se marcharon, dejando todo a los chicos.

-esperad un momento- grito Yusuke pero ya era tarde las chicas ya habían desaparecido de su campo de visión- que rápidas son.

Los chicos se quedaron solos y decidieron como repartirse las habitaciones de los dos apartamentos, ya que si las chicas se habían marchado quería decir que les daba igual como estuviesen repartidas o eso interpretaron, así que decidieron que en aquel apartamento se quedarían Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara y Yukina y otra parte Kurama y Hiei irían al otro apartamento y cada uno tendría una habitación propia. A Hiei no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hermana durmiese con aquel estúpido. Pero debía respetar sus decisiones.

Yusuke y los demás comenzaron a meter sus equipajes en sus respectivos apartamentos, y así todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a colocar sus cosas. Cuando Kurama entro a su habitación se encontró con una gran sorpresa, era algo que llevaba esperando encontrar desde hacia ya unos cuantos días. Sentada en la cama se encontraba una chica muy bella, era una muchacha alta, morena y con unos ojos de color marrón semejante a las de la roca ojo de tigre, llevaba puesta una camiseta de tirantes de color rojo con la cual se le lucia un bello y provocador escote y unos vaqueros cortos. Kurama por su parte seguía embelesado admirando aquella figura.

- ¡HOLA Kurama! -(guiñándole un ojo)

- Kurama no podía salir de su asombro. Al verla ahí, sentada en la cama.

- ¡HEY! ¡Responde kurama! – la chica llamo su atención y se lanzo a sus brazos- Te he echado de menos – le susurro al oído.

Kurama que todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la beso para saber si no era imaginación suya, una vez sintió sus delicados y suaves labios, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba ahí a su lado, él deseaba realmente verla hacia ya mucho tiempo que no la había visto. con tan solo sentirla entre sus brazos pudo sentir una gran alegría, tal vez se quedase en aquel apartamento hasta que tuviesen que regresar, pero seguramente eso no sucedería.

* * *

><p>ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO. ESPERO SU OPINIÓN SOBRE EL CAPITULO, YA SE QUE NO ES MUY LARGO PERO BUENO... QUIERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODS AQUELLOS QUE HAN COMENZADO A LEERLA Y HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS. ME GUSTARÍA MEJORAR TODO LO POSIBLE Y SEPAN QUE NO ME VOY A MOLESTAR POR LAS POSIBLES CRITICAS ^^<p> 


	2. reenecuentro

Los dos se separaron para coger un poco de aire. Ya que permanecieron un buen rato juntos ya que ambos deseaban los labios del otro.

Ilaya (la abrazó) te he echado mucho de menos, pequeña mía.- el pelirrojo sonrió y volvió a besarla, para asegurarse bien .Trascurrido un buen rato de besos y achuchones, se separaron nuevamente un poco.

¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que estabas lejos de Japón.

Lo estaba ^^ pero hace poco regrese y cuando le pregunte a Koenma por ti, aparte de que me costo mucho saber donde estabais por que no me lo quería decir, finalmente lo conseguí y me dijo que estabas de camino a estos apartamentos, así que aun desobedeciendo sus ordenes e venido a verte - la chica sonrió

Kurama, ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntaba alguien al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Si,- la puerta se abrió- ¿Qué quieres Hiei?

¡Hola Hiei! -Dijo la chica abrazando a pequeño demonio.- hace mucho tiempo que no te veía

¡Kurama quítamela de encima!- decía mientras intentaba alejarla de el.

Eres un desapegado- respondió la chica enfadada- encima de que me alegro de verte.

¡Y tú eres demasiado cariñosa!, no crees ¿No se supone que estabas fuera de Japón?

Eso a ti no te importa ;P . no pienso contarte nada, por ser tan mala persona conmigo.

Kurama me marcho a dar una vuelta- dijo ignorando a la chica

¿Te vas a vigilar a tu hermana? Eso no está bien- dijo la chica burlonamente, como venganza por haberla ignorado- al final te vas a convertir en un acosador, dime una cosa ¿en la noche de su boda también la vigilaras?

como crees que haría algo así, nunca la dejaría que se casase con ese estúpido y de todas formas no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga- respondió algo molesto.

^^, no te enfades hombre, esta bien que te preocupes por ella, pero no deberías sobre protegerla tanto, no crees?

haré lo que me de la gana, ya lo sabes- mientras decía esto se dirigía hacia la puerta

Hiei cierra la puerta con llave para que no entre nadie al apartamento y ve a decirles a Yusuke y a Kuwabara que te vas a dar una vuelta.

y por que debería hacerlo. si vienen a buscarme se lo puedes decir tu no?

Para que lo sepan y así aprovechas y le dice que yo estoy en la ducha, para que no me molesten.

Se lo diré pero no te acostumbres ¬¬, no soy tu recadero y mucho menos para que estés con esta mujer tan irritante.

¡Adiós!- dijo la chica- ese Hiei como lo odio, siempre me esta molestando, yo que me alegraba de verlo.

me parece a mi que no te cae tan mal como dices ^^, si no no te alegrarías de verlo.

bueno pero me alegro mucho mas de verte a ti.

Tras la marcha de Hiei, del apartamento, la pareja se quedo en medio de la habitación, mirándose.

Ilaya te he echado muchísimo de menos durante todo este tiempo, temía no volver a verte (la abrazo fuertemente)

Kurama... –lo beso- ahora ya estoy aquí no hay nada de lo que preocuparse- volvió a besarlo dulcemente, poco a poco intento desabrochar la camisa del pelirrojo, para poder sentir el cálido pecho que tanto amaba y que siempre la protegía cuando lo necesitaba. Kurama, por su parte comenzó a introducir sus manos entre la camiseta de la morena, su piel era realmente suave tenía un tacto muy agradable, ambos al contacto de las manos del otro en su piel comenzaron a sentir mas calor, Kurama se deshizo de la camisa de su uniforme de la escuela,la chica también se deshizo de su camiseta y poco a poco la ropa que llevaban puesta fue disminuyendo ya que les estorbaba, hasta que finalmente se quedaron completamente desnudos. ambos se abrazaron para sentir el cuerpo del otro mientras se besaban, al fin llegaría aquel momento que tanto deseaban desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Ilaya quito sus labios de los de Kurama y fue besando el cuello del pelirrojo hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja (el punto más delicado y sensible de Kurama)el chico por su parte iba besando el cuello de la chica y apretándola hacia él. Ilaya comenzó bajando nuevamente por su cuello, siguió besando su pecho y continúo bajando lentamente excitando todavía mas al chico, coloco sus manos en el miembro del chico acariciándolo, mientras continuo bajando sus labios pero cuando llego a la altura de su ombligo, el pelirrojo la detuvo. Kurama levanto a la morena hasta su rostro y la besó indicándole que no quería que continuara por ese camino, aunque ella no entendía el por que de ese comportamiento. Esta lo volvió a besar como muestra de que lo había entendido.

Kurama fue acariciando los pechos de la morena provocando algunos sonidos casi inaudibles de placer. Poco a poco kurama fue acercándose a la cama, donde ambos estarían mas cómodos, Kurama tumbo delicadamente a la chica, sobre la cama procurando no aplastarla e iba besando poco a poco el cuerpo de la morena, lamiendo y acariciando sus pechos. El pelirrojo fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar al sexo de la chica, iba acariciando e introduciendo sus dedos en Ilaya, esta se sonrojo, al notar las manos del pelirrojo ahí pero sentía tanto placer que no le importaba en absoluto, las manos Kurama se movían con mucha agilidad y conocía perfectamente lo que mas le gustaba a la chica tanto que agarraba las sabanas fuertemente con cada movimiento Kurama realizaba con sus manos. Cuando ambos estaban apunto de unirse y sentirse uno solo . Sonó la puerta del apartamento abriéndose. y una voz que gritaba ¡KURAMA...!


	3. sorpresa

¿Q-Quién es?- grito el kitsune sorprendido

Vamos Kurama hemos quedado con las chicas en el centro comercial para ir a cenar, que no han comprado nada. y Koenma ha decidido que Botan al final también se quede con nosotros. así que date prisa. por cierto donde esta Hiei.

me ha dicho que se marchaba a dar una vuelta, y no se nada mas- decía el chico mientras asimilaba lo que estaba pasando.

¡Vamos Kurama! Sal de la habitación o tendremos que entrar Ji ji ji- gritaba el detective picaramente.

E – Espera ahora salgo no se te ocurra entrar (Kurama, comenzó a buscar la ropa para vestirse rápidamente, mientras tanto, Ilaya se encontraba metida en la cama tapada con las sabanas muy divertida por la situación de Kurama).

Ilaya, que haces ahí parada, vístete y ve al baño, si entran te verán y no tendré que dar muchas explicaciones.- susurraba mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Kurama ¿con quién estás hablando?- pregunto Yusuke el cual tenia la oreja puesta en la puerta

Yo c-c-con nadie, acaso no puedo hablar yo solo- replico el chico.

Kurama no van a entrar- sugirió la chica mentalmente, este era una de sus tantas habilidades, comunicarse a través de la mente.

¿Y cómo sabes eso? - respondió el pelirrojo también mentalmente para evitar que Yusuke volviese a oírlo.

Recuerda gatito ellos creen que tienes una relación con Hiei o con Botan y como ella está en el centro comercial..., imagina con quien creen que estas- sonrío maliciosamente-¿estás seguro de que no quieres entren ahora y vean que no soy Hiei?, yo creo que se quedarían mas tranquilos, sabiendo la verdad.

No digas tonterías Ilaya, quiero que sea un secreto es más emocionante y además, si se enteran te interrogaran y tampoco quiero que te expongas al peligro, entiéndelo.

¡Kurama! Voy a entrar- Yusuke decía esto mientras daba la vuelta al pomo. Kuwabara tenia en su rostro un signo de preocupación, tal vez eran ciertos los rumores que existían acerca de los gustos del pelirrojo. En ese mismo instante entro Hiei al apartamento este si sabia quien se encontraba en la habitación, esa mujer tan irritante y le gustaría decirle a Yusuke sobre ella pero... no era convenía enfadar al kitsune, así que respetando los deseos de Kurama, mantuvo el secreto.

¡No os había dicho que se estaba duchando y que tardaría en salir!-dijo Hiei a esta intervención, Kurama termino su pequeña conversación con Ilaya y abrió la puerta de la habitación. .

Perdón por la tardanza pero mi pelo tarda mucho en secarse - sonrío intentando que no se notase que todavía, tenia la cara sonrojada a pesar de la presión que había sufrido antes.- Hiei, te dije que cerraras la puerta con llave- le trasmitió mentalmente, mientras lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo. -Venga chicos vayamos a cenar nos están esperando-dijo Kurama intentando que los chicos no preguntasen nada y tampoco se les ocurriese entrar a la habitación.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron su camino hacia el centro comercial, mientras andaban iban charlando sobre cosas que podrían hacer durante esa semana, hasta que Kuwabara ya no pudo mas y quiso preguntar:

¿Y tu enano donde estabas?

A ti eso no te importa– respondió Hiei enfadado

Vamos, Hiei no hace falta que te enfades dime Kurama que estabais haciendo- insistió el peli naranja.

Que te hace pensar que estábamos juntos- dijo molesto el pelirrojo - ya te he dicho que me estaba duchando.- afirmo el chico

Yusuke por su parte observa la situación sin darse mucho mal, ya que Kuwabara era un inconsciente , como se le ocurre preguntarle eso a la cara, solo ganaría que le rompieran los piños, pero tal vez podría saber algo nuevo.

Así- dijo irónico- yo no sabía que las duchas dejaran chupetones. Afirmo Kuwabara- así que confiesa

Kurama se sonrojo ante la afirmación del chico e intento buscar el chupetón mirándose sin llamar la atención de sus amigos por todos los espejos, cristales… para encontrarlo. Yusuke y Kuwabara se reían de su sonrojo. y Hiei miraba con cara de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo, por que Kurama actuaba así, solo tenia que inventar cualquier cosa.

¡Maldición!-pensaba para sus adentros, no puede ser se lo he dicho millones de veces que no me deje marcas, es imposible, nunca cambiara. Tal vez por eso me gusta tanto, se vio en su cara una sonrisa.

Kurama era broma aunque… con esa reacción se puede decir que has estado con alguien- decía Kuwabara con cara maliciosa.

Kurama mientras tanto seguía ensimismado y no escucho lo que peli naranja le acababa de confesar. Al final después de mucho buscar acabo encontrándolo, estaba a la altura de la nuca. Sin querer sus pensamientos salieron al exterior.-Esa chica acabara conmigo- dijo por lo bajo

Que está diciendo – susurro Yusuke a Kuwabara

No tengo ni idea- le respondió

La voy a matar-volvió a decir por lo bajo, Kurama comenzó a desesperarse- si el idiota de Kuwabara se había dado cuenta seguro que los demás también- esto afortunadamente lo dijo para si mismo.

¿A quién vas a matar?- pregunto Yusuke

Eeeh! - salio de sus pensamientos- Yo… ¿a quién iba a matar?- respondió confundido

¡vamos! No te hagas el tonto que te hemos oído- añadió Kuwabara

Hiei que veía en una situación difícil a su amigo y decidió ayudarlo, ya que por una parte era culpa suya por no haber cerrado la puerta con llave- Kuwabara , no ha dicho nada, vamos o llegaremos tarde y las chicas se enfadaran.

Está bien enano, tienes razón no puedo hacer esperar a mi querida Yukina.

Después de aquel avergonzarte momento llegaron a la cena las tres chicas estaban guapísimas, todas se habían comprado algo de ropa y la estaban estrenado e incluso Hiei se vio fascinado por la belleza de Kurama deseaba que estuviese allí su amada, pero era lo mejor, ya que no quería que le pasase como a Keiko y a Yukina, no la quiere ver pasándolo mal. A pesar de que,ella era realmente fuerte e incluso más que Toguro, pero si ella utilizaba demasiado su poder a pesar de ser quien era, el mundo espiritual no la dejaría vivir en el mundo humano porque sería muy peligrosa.

¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- pregunto Keiko- seguro que es culpa de Yusuke.

¡Por mi culpa! Siempre estamos igual.- respondió molesto el detective.

La verdad, es que la culpa no es de yusuke sino de kurama- decía kuwabara mientras se reía.

¡De kurama!-dijeron sorprendidas a la vez

Se entretuvo con alguien ji ji ji – seguía el juego Yusuke

¡Dejadlo ya queréis! – respondió enfadado

Vamos kurama no te enfades- replico Keiko - nos lo puedes contar.

¿Por qué no nos presentas a esa persona?- intervino botan de forma maliciosa

Botan... (la miro con cara de querer matarla)

Dime botan ¿sabes de quien se trata? – pregunto yusuke sorprendido

No, Ja Ja no se quien puede ser decía Botan divertida

Después de esto decidieron sentarse a cenar en un restaurante muy acogedor, estuvieron cenando y se lo pasaban genial, hablando, haciendo enfadar a Hiei e intentando sonsacarle información a Kurama , pero este seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo "Botan es estúpida, por un momento pensé que se lo diría a todos y la cosa se complicaría más aun si se enteraran de que son hermanas gemelas, aunque la verdad no se parecen mucho cuando Ilaya está en su forma humana,a decir verdad no se parecen en nada".una vez hubieron terminaron de cenar decidieron volver a los apartamentos, todos sentían curiosidad, sobre con quien se había entretenido, así que como iba de camino esperaron a que kurama abriese la puerta para comprobar si había alguien, pero para su decepción, y la de kurama no había nadie por lo menos no en el salón.

Ya entrada la noche Kurama se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cuando sintió que alguien se metía en la cama y unas manos cálidas y delicadas acariciaban su cuerpo suavemente. este se incorporo algo asustado ya que se había encargado de cerrar todo perfectamente, pero recibió un beso,y kurama se quedo completamente sorprendido.

Esta vez me lo has puesto muy difícil...


	4. presentaciones

Esta vez me lo has puesto muy difícil...

¡Hola gatito!- dijo una voz dulce

¡tonta! pensaba que habías vuelto a desaparecer- dijo al oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba.

Ilaya se abrazo al chico ya que le encantaba sentirse rodeada con sus brazos fuertes y cálidos, aparte de esto aprovechando la poca ropa con la que dormía su amado (un bóxer), se coloco encima y lo volvió a besar nuevamente, le quito los bóxer y ella también se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y así continuaron lo que habían dejado a medias por la interrupción interrupción de sus amigos, aunque en su cabeza existía la duda de si Hiei no había cerrado la puerta a propósito.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez se hubieron levantado todos, Yusuke fue a avisar al pelirrojo de los planes que tenían para ese día y se dio cuenta que kurama llevaba el cuello completamente maquillado. este hecho no fue ignorado por el pelinegro e intento sonsacarle algo a su amigo.

Kurama, dime con quién estas, hoy si llevas un buen chupetón en el cuello, a pesar de que te lo hayas tapado con maquillaje- dijo el peli negro con un tono maligno- supongo que ella habrá sido la que te lo a tapado, así que es posible que aun este por aquí- Yusuke comenzó a inspeccionar el apartamento entero en su busca pero no encontró nada.

No digas tonterías- respondió sonriendo, e ignorando que su amigo fuese recorriendo todo el piso.

¿Acaso quieres que se lo diga a todos? Hoy sí que lo llevas y se nota bastante y más si les digo donde encontrarlo , así que tu decides.

Yusuke, mira que eres...- se notaba en su voz algo molesto- Está bien te la presentare algún día pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie nada sobre ella.

Entonces es una chica, seguro que es muy especial para que la hayas aceptado y dime ¿Cómo se llama?

Se llama Ilaya. pero recuerda que es un secreto, que no se te olvide– insistió el pelirrojo

después de pronunciar esas palabras entraron todos al apartamento en busca de lo Yusuke y Kurama. ¿Qué no debes decirle a nadie,Urameshi ? -pregunto Kuwabara.

No es nada, es...- hizo una pausa para pensar- sobre algo que sucedió con un monstruo al que me enfrente hace mucho tiempo , así que no le des importancia. Kuwabara le hizo caso y lo ignoro, continuando así con sus vidas. Pasaron un par de días. Las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Kuwabara y Hiei continuaban discutiendo, Keiko regañando al detective, mientras Ilaya seguía apareciendo para dormir con Kurama y así poder estar juntos aunque fuese un rato, para la morena lo que mas deseaba era estar abrazada al pelirrojo y así transcurrían todas las noches, pero por la mañana ya no estaba y esto le entristecía mucho. Yusuke estaba impaciente por conocer a esa supuesta novia así que seguía presionando a Kurama para que se la presentara , pero el pelirrojo estaba esperando a que Ilaya tuviese un día libre en su trabajo para Koenma porque ella estaba liada con asuntos del mundo espiritual, pero deseaba pasar mas tiempo con su pequeño kitsune.

Todos visitaron la ciudad, parques, templos, museos... finalmente llego el día y Kurama al fin hablo con Yusuke a solas diciéndole que le esperara en el parque que se encontraba al lado del rió a media noche. Yusuke acepto alegremente la invitación , y después de un largo día esperando con impaciencia llego la noche.

¡Urameshi! ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kuwabara cuando lo vio abrir la puerta de apartamento, y salir casi a hurtadillas. Yukina, Botan y Keiko estaban allí presentes jugando a las cartas con por su parte se encontraba sentado en la ventana del apartamento mirando los arboles que se movían agitados por el viento.

Solo voy a dar una vuelta ahora volveré.

¡Voy contigo! – se levanto Keiko

¡no! Me a apetece estar solo un rato- Respondió tajantemente Yusuke.- pero te prometo que otro día iremos juntos ^^ vale Keiko

^^ está bien- respondió keiko contenta por la promesa que le había hecho Yusuke.- y continuo jugando a las cartas.

* * *

><p><span>Entre tanto en la orilla del <span>rió

Kurama ¿estás seguro de que quieres que me presente a Yusuke?, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

¿mal presentimiento? No entiendo a que te refieres, no hay nada de que preocuparse al fin y al cabo el es el detective de Koenma.

xD creo que tu intento de protegerme va a ser en vano – decía la chica riéndose

No te preocupes por eso- sonrió cogiéndola de las manos.- todo estará bien

Kurama debo marcharme un momento a comprobar un asuntillo no tardare en regresar- Ilaya se dirigió al rió y se metió en el y al contacto con el agua, sus piernas pasaron a ser una gran cola de pez de color morado, sus ojos cambiaron de marrón a verdes esmeralda y su cabello paso de castaño a rojo. Con ese aspecto podría llegarse a confundir a Kurama con ella por lo menos de espaldas.

Ilaya ten mucho cuidado, si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría nunca-añadió preocupado Kurama, el sabia que ella iba a tener que enfrentarse a algún monstruo que estuviese amenazando el mar o al mundo humano.

Ilaya comenzó a nadar rio abajo hasta llegar a su destino y fue a buscar lo que se le había encomendado. Mientras tanto Yusuke ya había llegado al parque, pero parece que llego tarde.

* * *

><p>Dime Kurama ¿Dónde está?-pregunto impaciente- no me digas que no hay ninguna chica y era una excusa para tener una cita conmigo- dijo burlonamente Yusuke.<p>

No seas tonto. Ha tiene que terminar un trabajo, ahora vendrá asi que estate tranquilo- respondió Kurama

¿Por qué la proteges tanto? No nos la vamos a comer ni nada por el estilo- afirmo Yusuke animado- puedes confiar en nosotros ^^

Ya lo sé Yusuke, pero es demasiado importante para mucha gente. Ella es incluso más fuerte que Toguro- cuando Kurama comunicó este hecho, Yusuke se sorprendió muchísimo con ello - pero... ahora está muy enferma y no puede esforzarse demasiado o empeorara, además... no pude usar totalmente su poder. Y no debo ponerla en peligro como lo esta Keiko, Yukina o Botan. Yusuke se sorprendió al oír algo así de Kurama, nunca lo había tan preocupado por una persona, Hiei le dijo en una ocasión que el legendario Kurama tenía fama de ser muy frió y no le importaba lo que le sucediera a los de su alrededor incluso si eran sus seres queridos.

Me alegra saber que también tienes sentimiento y te preocupas por la gente-dijo Yusuke.

¿Qué no tengo sentimientos? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- se sorprendió Kurama

paso un rato esperando a que la chica apareciese, Yusuke se sorprendió ya que la conversaciones que tenían eran bastante animada.

En ese instante apareció Ilaya en el rió metida, Yusuke se quedo sorprendido al ver que era una sirena y que poseía el mismo aspecto que Kurama, por lo menos de cintura para arriba. Kurama la ayudo a salir del agua. Según se iba secando iba cambiando su aspecto e iba recuperando su forma humana. Yusuke al ver esto entendió por que Kurama quería protegerla era una sirena enormemente hermosa.

Cuando la chica volvió a su forma humana se levantó y se acerco hacia Yusuke.

¡Hola! - se lanzo a darle dos besos- mi nombre es Ilaya, encantada de conocerte

¡Ho-hola! Eres muy guapa - dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

¡gracias!^^ -respondió la chica- Parece que no eres tan antipático como Hiei ^^.

Dime ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Puedo ver el futuro- respondió seriamente- ademas trabajo para Koenma, así que es normal que lo sepa

JAJAJAJAJA- hecho a reír a carcajadas. - que bromista eres jajaja ver el futuro ^^

No, es cierto que puedo ver el futuro, y además...- hizo una pausa para causar expectación ante el chico- me deberías de estar agradecido ya que fui yo quien convenció a Koenma para que te resucitara.

¡QUEEE!- se sorprendió el detective y al parecer Kurama también se acababa de enterar

JAJAJAJA- ya te dije que era diferente a las demás- explico kurama.

Ya veo ^^ JAJAJA - dijo Yusuke.- parece que te llevas bien con Koenma

Y ahora cuéntame esa historia- mientras decía esto se sentaba en la verde hierba que crecía en las cercanías del rió. Ilaya miro a Kurama como pidiendo consejo sobre si contárselo o no. Kurama solo hizo una mueca indicando que era decisión suya, a parte de eso, el también quería saber de esa historia.

Está bien te lo diré - respondió, pero no te alarmes - aunque ahora no lo parezca hermana gemela de Botan, aunque no tengamos los ojos ni el pelo iguales ^^ y como soy capaz de ver el futuro pedí a Koenma que te reviviese porque podrías ser de gran ayuda y era revivir o vagar por ahí hasta que estuviese tu muerte preparada.

y como es eso de que Koenma te haga caso y siga esas visiones tuyas- pregunto algo confuso

bueno es que... -dudaba si contarselo o no, era un tema algo delicado y secreto- soy la hija de Koenma.

¿has dicho hija de Koenma? – pregunto sorprendido- no puedo creer que ese niño haya tenido hijas. Y me sorprende más que Botan también lo sea. Kurama tu lo sabias

Koenma tiente muchos más años que tú, es normal- aclaro Kurama

Espera un segundo Kurama si ella es su hija, tú serás el sucesor de Koenma- dijo Yusuke

Bueno, no creo que Koenma llegue aceptarme algún día como su sucesor, nunca le ha gustado que yo estuviese con su hija- afirmo Kurama

pero Koenma no puede hacer nada para separarnos, si no quiere aceptarlo, yo tampoco seré su sucesora- añadió indignada.

renunciarías a todo ese poder?- Yusuke no se lo podía creer

la verdad es que nunca e deseado tener esa responsabilidad, y Koenma lo sabe

Kurama, estas de acuerdo con esa decisión?

sabes he intentado hacer que cambie de opinión pero es algo cabezota y no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

¬¬- le lanzo una mirada asesina - a si ... mira quien me lo dice el señor tozudez extrema

jajaja- rieron todos y así pasaron un buen rato hablando los tres, a Yusuke le parecía una chica fascinante y según la fue conociendo entendió a la perfección todo lo que Kurama le había dicho aunque no parecía que estuviese tan enferma como el decía. la noche estaba preciosa el cielo estaba completamente despejado, a Ilaya le encantaba mirar las estrellas y aquella era una noche perfecta así que se tumbo por completo alejada de sus amigos a observarlas en silencio, mientras los dos chicos continuaban hablando

ya estas contento?

si ^^ me alegro de haberla conocido, pensaba que seria de otra forma

a que te refieres con "otra forma"

pues no se pensaba que seria mas tranquila y mas refinada

en realidad ella debería ser como tu la has descrito, pero como siempre la habían "obligado" a ser de esa forma por ser quien es, cuando esta fuera del mundo espiritual se siente libre y así puede mostrar su verdadero yo.

debe ser duro, ser tan importante, ahora se esta haciendo tarde pero me tienes que contar como es posible que os conocierais siendo tan diferentes.

Yusuke, no he sido así toda mi vida, cuando era pequeño de otra forma, pero he tenido que cambiar por las circunstancias de la vida que he llevado. bien ahora deberíamos marcharnos, Ilaya vayámonos

jo todavía no - quiero seguir viendo las estrellas.

vamos, te prometo que otro dia estaremos todo el tiempo que quieras, al fin y al cabo las estrellas no se van a mover de ahí - disuadió Kurama

ademas... yo he prometido que volvería pronto, sino se preocuparan

esta bien vamos- Ilaya se levanto

Cuando iban caminando de regreso a los apartamentos, Ilaya cayó al suelo, a causa de su enfermedad y del cansancio de haber tenido que hacer los trabajos para Koenma. Yusuke se asusto al verla caerse, pero rapidamente el pelirrojo le indico que no se preocupase.

parecía estar bien, por que - se extraño Yusuke

es una larga historia, te la cuento en otro momento - se arrodillo y la cogió en brazos, Yusuke al ver la calma de Kurama se tranquilizo y la llevaron al apartamento. Cuando entraron por la puerta del apartamento de Kurama se encontraron a Hiei tirado en el sofá, y ya que Botan había decidido quedarse Hiei le había cedido su cuarto.

así que solo ibas a dar una vuelta no?- salto Hiei- los demás se han ido a dormir así que no hagas mucho ruido cuando vayas alli

gracias ^^ -respondió Yusuke agradecido

por detrás de Yusuke entro Kurama cargando a Ilaya- ¿se ha vuelto a desmayar?-pregunto Hiei – esa chica es una molestia y una carga para todos.

Kurama ignoro el comentario de su amigo y la llevo a su habitación, la tumbo en la cama y preparo un medicamento que no la curaría pero le ayudaba a palear los efectos de la enfermedad.

* * *

><p>Estoy intentado mejorar la historia asi que si alguien la lee me gustaría saber su opinión<p> 


	5. recordando

una vez le hubo dado la medicina, Kurama se quedo con ella para comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

Mientras tanto en la sala.

Hiei ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel ?¿Acaso tu conocías a la chica ?-pregunto Yusuke

No soy cruel es la verdad. Y claro que la conozco ella fue la que impuso esos ridículos castigos por lo del robo de los tres tesoros.

Espera un momento... no entiendo nada, cuando me mandaron encontraros me dijeron que no sabían donde localizarlos. Pero... el mundo espiritual sí que lo sabía, es más si Kurama está con su hija no tendría que haber pedido el espejo y ya está. – reflexiono Yusuke

Me imagino que sería una mejor forma de conocernos, además... ¿tú crees que Ilaya le iba a dejar usar un espejo que lo mataría?- dijo Hiei

Así que es por eso que no fuisteis encerrados.

en la habitación 

Pasado unos minutos la chica despertó y vio al pelirrojo sentado en el borde de la cama.

Gatito, perdóname siempre estoy causándote problemas y por mi culpa no puedes salir por ahí con los demás- dijo apenada

No digas tonterías, no me importa quedarme contigo, si algo te pasara jamás me lo perdonaría al fin y al cabo es todo culpa mia, si aquel dia hubiese estado contigo... Así que no te preocupes por nada- dijo mientras la besaba en la frente tiernamente- ahora descansa-salió de la habitación.

Kurama ¿como esta?- pregunto Yusuke al verlo cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Está bien de momento, pero hasta que no encuentre la cura no se recuperara y lo que más me preocupa es que no llegue a tiempo.-dijo preocupado el kitsune.

esa es la razón por la que estas tan concentrado estudiando?. Kurama lo siento pero tengo que volver, me están esperando, ya es muy tarde y no conviene que aparezcan por aquí.

No te preocupes, pero recuerda mantener el secreto –advirtió Kurama.

¡Está bien!-dijo Yusuke.- ¡adiós!

Cuando Yusuke salió del apartamento, Kurama comprobó que la puerta de su habitación estuviese bien cerrada para que Ilaya descansase y no escuchase la conversación que iba a tener con su amigo Hiei.

¡Hiei! No deberías hacer esos comentarios delante suyo, sabes perfectamente que ella se los toma enserio.-dijo Kurama regañando a Hiei.

Pero Kurama sabes que tengo razón, no entiendo porque sigues con ella siendo que podrías elegir a cualquiera- dijo Hiei.

Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla sola si le pasara algo jamás me lo perdonaría. De todas formas no puedo seguir así… – antes de que terminase de hablar , oyó como se abría la puerta sorprendiéndose

I-Ilaya no deberías levantarte, descansa, por favor vuelve a la cama.

Ilaya tapaba sus ojos con su flequillo, pero sus lágrimas se derramaban sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

¿Qué te pasa?- se sorprendió, ya que muy pocas veces la había visto llorar, e intento consolarla pero al ir a abrazarla. La chica lo y salió corriendo mientras gritaba: NO QUIERO QUE SIENTAS LASTIMA DE MI Y YA NO TE PREOCUPES, YA NO VOY A SERTE UNA CARGA.

El pelirrojo intento detenerla pero no pudo hacerlo. Entonces se giro y miro a Hiei muy enfadado.

Es todo culpa tuya, Hiei- dijo muy enfadado Kurama pero este se marcho de la habitación para no discutir con Kurama.- no huyas

¿Sabéis qué hora es? Se puede saber que pasa- pregunto Botan saliendo de la habitación y desperezándose.

No te preocupes botan no es nada- dijo Kurama sonriendo (no puedo contarle que Ilaya ha desaparecido, si no la preocupare)- ya es muy tarde vamos a dormir. Kurama se tumbo en su cama y comenzó a recordar, la causa de la mala salud de Ilaya y el por que de sentirse culpable por esto.

FLASHBACK-

La misma noche que su gran compañero Kuronue, moría en uno de sus robos, la aldea de ladrones donde vivían fue destruida y asesinaron a todos los integrantes de la banda mientras dormían. cuando llego se encontró todo convertido a escombros y todos sus compañeros muertos, decidió buscar para encontrar a los supervivientes y sobretodo a la pelirroja, entre los escombros encontró un cascabel que Kurama había regalado a Ilaya por estar siempre con ella, ¿porque la obligue a quedarse en el poblado? Esa orden le atormentaría para el resto de su vida. El kitsune pensaba que había perdido todo lo que tenia, el viento traía los lamentos de sus compañeros asesinados, pero también traía entre otros un olor a sangre ya conocido por Kurama, era el de Ilaya,el kitsune salió corriendo en busca de la chica

ILAYAAAA! ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba el demonio de pelo plateado, totalmente no obtuvo respuesta pero no perdió la esperanza después de un rato siguiendo el olor la encontró no muy lejos de allí , estaba escondida en el hueco de un árbol que ella misma había hecho crecer con su poder.

Ilaya! Respóndeme- dijo muy preocupado al verla que no se movía.- por favor, Ilaya aguanta- la cogió en sus brazos y la llevo a una casa que se encontraba en lo más alto de un árbol escondida en su copa esta casa era un lugar que pocos conocían. Mientras subía a la casa intentando mover a la chica lo menos posible, abrió los ojos al notar que estaba siendo transportada en los brazos de alguien.

Ku- Kurama –dijo débilmente –siento mucho no haber podido proteger la aldea, eran muy poderosos y lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme lo mejor que pude. Perdón

No te preocupes por eso ahora , siento haberte obligado a que te quedaras, si no lo hubiese hecho...- la apretó hacia el -no estarías así.

De veras lo siento- paso su mano por el rostro de Kurama y se desmayo.

Cuando Ilaya despertó unos días mas tarde, las heridas ya casi habían sanado, pero se sentía muy débil y cansada.

Ilaya al fin has despertado, llevas durmiendo una semana entera ^^ - dijo Kurama feliz de verla recuperado.

Kurama no me encuentro bien me mareo y estoy muy cansada,pero... no estoy segura del todo porque mis recuerdos están borrosos, recuerdo que había un demonio que lanzaba unos dardos extraños, este mato en segundos a varios con esos dardos.

Que estás diciendo - Kurama se apresuro a mirar la sangre de la chica utilizando sus plantas. Cuando termino, su cara lo decía todo- no, no puede ser

¿Qué sucede Kurama?-pregunto la chica preocupada

Tu sangre está contaminada con algún veneno, lo peor de todo es que no se ningún remedio para poder curarlo, el que sí que lo sabía era kuronue.

No te preocupes Kurama, confío en ti, entre los dos encontraremos una cura – dijo intentando animar a Kurama. A pesar de que su vida estaba en peligro.

Desde aquel día Kurama dejo de robar por codicia, solo robaba cuando necesitaba dinero, para poder comprar lo necesario para vivir y seguir buscando la cura. Ilaya mientras tanto no podía bajar de la casa por orden de Kurama , decidió ocultar su olor y poder espiritual para evitar que encontrasen la casa. Kurama se volvió todavía más cuidadoso con sus planes y nuevamente numerosos monstruos se unieron a su grupo de ladrones, aunque Kurama solo le importaba salvarla. De vez en cuando Kurama, a petición de Ilaya que se aburría de estar en la casa todo el tiempo, enseñaba a luchar a la pelirroja y a aumentar también su poder demoniaco para que pudiese defenderse si fuese necesario y no volviese a pasar lo mismo. Kurama se dio cuenta de algo y era que Ilaya según iba progresando en su entrenamiento, su salud no empeoraba sino que parecía que recuperaba algo de salud. así que continuo su entrenamiento hasta llegar a convertirse en un gran demonio temida por muchos. Kurama se juro a si mismo no dejarla morir sin hacer nada como sucedió con Mery.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

A la mañana siguiente Kurama tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Ilaya hubiese vuelto, pero no fue así. Kurama se entristeció mucho, porque siempre tenia que pasarle esto a el, solo se había enamorado dos veces en toda su larga vida como demonio, a pesar de siempre estar rodeado de lindas mujeres . Su primer amor se llamaba Mery, era una chica encantadora pero a causa de una extraña enfermedad murió poco después de contraerla. Cuando conoció a Ilaya (unos cuantos años más tarde) se enamoro de ella, era tan parecida a Mery, creyó que tenia una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz ya que con otras mujeres no había alcanzado la felicidad. Gracias a ella volvió a sentirse afortunado, pero parece que la desgracia caía sobre sus seres queridos.


	6. confrontacion

Bueno este es el sexto capitulo ^^ he tomado el nombre de Sesshomaru. me parecia perfecto para la funcion que tiene el la historia, por su forma de ser ^^

agradezco todos vuestros comentarios ya que me animais a seguir subiendo mas capirulos espero que os gusteee

* * *

><p>a pesar de que ella no había regresado, Kurama y los chicos decidieron ir al parque a comer y a pasar el día allí era una mañana preciosa, el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo del lugar donde pasarían el día comenzaron a preparar el lugar donde comerían, después de que estuviese todo listo como era temprano todavía, Kuwabara y Yukina se marcharon a dar una vuelta, Botan y Keiko fueron a recoger flores que crecían cerca del rió.Yusuke decidió quedarse con Kurama para hablar con el ya que en su cara se podía ver que le preocupaba, seguramente sería por el estado de salud de su novia.<p>

¿Dónde está Hiei? – pregunto para introducir una conversación.

Se marcho, y espero que no aparezca en unos cuantos días sino me las pagara

¿Por qué?

Porque por su culpa Ilaya se marcho y ni e vuelto a verla. todo por culpa de ese...

¡Que Ilaya se ha marchado!- lo interrumpió- Es por eso que estas tan preocupado.

La verdad es que no sé porque se ha marchado, pero otras veces después de unas horas vuelve así que esperaba que por la mañana hubiese regresado, pero, no a regresado.

no te preocupes seguro que estará bien- animo el detective a Kurama ,En ese instante apareció un demonio con una túnica negra que le impedía ver su apariencia, se acerco a ello y se limito a entregar un mensaje a Kurama y sin pronunciar ni una palabra, se marcho.

Kurama ¿Qué es ese mensaje?- pregunto extrañado Yusuke.

No lo sé, pero no será nada bueno- afirmo el pelirrojo ojeando el sobre pare ver el remitente pero no ponía nada así que la abrió, dentro encontró una hoja escrita en la cual decía:

Hola Kurama

Tengo algo que te pertenece,

Si de verdad te importa tanto como dices

Vendrás a la dirección indicada.

Y lucharas para poder recuperar aquello que has perdido.

¿que pone?¿Kurama sabes de quien se trata?-pregunto Yusuke

Ese maldito bastardo… me las pagara, Yusuke perdóname

Espera dime de que se trata

no hay tiempo, ya te explicare

Kurama... ten cuidado y si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Hazme un favor ven en cuanto puedas, pero no le digas nada a Botan, ni a los demás.

Kurama se levanto y se marcho a toda prisa para cuando las chicas y Kuwabara regresaron a comer, Kurama ya se había marchado.

¿Dónde está Kurama?- pregunto Keiko

No se encontraba bien y se ha marchado, no os preocupéis por el- dijo Yusuke, escudando a su amigo.

Mientras tanto

Kurama tras haber ido corriendo una larga distancia llego a la dirección indicada en la carta y se introdujo en un almacén vacío y oscuro apenas se podían ver algunas grúas para el transporte de las posibles materias que se guardasen allí

Donde estas ¡maldito! Sal de una vez- grito Kurama- Espero que no le hayas hecho nada o te juro que no podrás huir de mi

¡Hola Kurama!-apareció un demonio, que era muy parecido a él, Vestía un traje blanco con la diferencia de que el llevaba una espada atada a su cintura.

Sesshomaru...¡Así que eres tú! Hacía mucho que no sabía de ti eres un demonio patético- dijo Kurama de forma provocativa

Como te a través a llamarme patético- dijo muy enfadado- no me pongas a tu nivel.

Grrr!- deja de decir tonterías- Y dime ¿dónde está?

No te será tan fácil, si de verdad quieres verla deberás ganarme -dijo Sesshomaru

No juegues conmigo , sabes que si le haces algo te matare

¿ podrás hacerlo?- En ese instante, Sesshomaru desenvaino su espada debido a este acto pillo desprevenido al pelirrojo, pero pudo esquivarlo con algo de dificultad continuaron así durante un buen rato, para Kurama esos momentos se hacían eternos y no sabia que hacer porque si contraatacaba y lo mataba nunca sabría donde tenia a Ilaya, finalmente Sesshomaru consiguió herirlo. Kurama cayó al suelo y a pesar de la estocada que había recibido se levanto guiado por una voz que lo llamaba.

¡Kurama! – se oyó una voz- donde estas

Yusuke – busco el origen de la voz- has venido muy pronto

Quien interrumpe ahora, Kurama esta vez no escaparas de mí, acabare contigo y con tu fama y nadie podrá hacer nada para evitarlo.

Kurama, que ha pasado-se a cerco a ver como estaba su amigo, ya que lo vio arrodillado pudiendo observar que la hoja de la espada de ese demonio tan parecido a Kurama estaba llena de sangre.

Kurama has caído muy bajo dejándote ayudar por los humanos, esa mujer no te a hecho ningún bien, estoy seguro que es mejor que muera.

Tu! no se quien eres pero no te permitiré que le hagas nada a mis amigos te queda claro. Así que se te ocurra hacer tonterías

¿Quién es este demonio Kurama?

* * *

><p>espero que os haya parecido interesante y ya sabreis que relacion tiene sesshomaru con kurama y por que e elegido ese nombre ^^<p> 


	7. hermanos

El-el es mi hermano mayor , Sesshomaru – dijo con dificultad Kurama a causa de sus heridas.

No te atrevas a llamarme así, me molesta mucho que formes parte de la familia y que tengas la sangre de nuestro venerable padre.

¡Dime donde esta! O te juro que te matare.

Tranquilízate Kurama – dijo Yusuke.

Eres realmente estúpido al haber dejado herirte y haber caído tan bajo de venir al mundo humano, haciéndote perder casi todo tu poder. Padre estaría muy decepcionado con tu comportamiento

Yusuke no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Mientras se llevaba acabo esta conversación se comenzaron a oír pasos provenientes de la entrada del almacén, Botan apareció entre las sombras mientras tanto Kurama seguía luchando a pesar de sus heridas. E hizo que Yusuke permaneciese al margen de todo.

Que sucede Kurama, ¿esto es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer?- provocó

Es-estúpido – balbuceo. Kurama comenzó a recordar como Ilaya había estado cuidando de él muchas veces cuando lo necesito y el sacrificio que había hecho al dejar su vida de lujo y convertirse en una bandida oponiéndose así a toda su familia y sus costumbres por este motivo se sentía vacio al sentir que nunca la volvería a ver si esto continuaba así. Su ira comenzó a aumentar aumentando su poder, hasta el punto de cambiar su figura a la del famoso bandido Youko. Sesshomaru no sabia como reaccionar al ver que la figura de su hermano había cambiado,la ultima vez que lo vio su apariencia era débil su cuerpo no estaba completamente desarrollado, pero al parecer al tener que sobrevivir comenzaba a parecerse a su padre.

Yusuke, dime la verdad le ha pasado algo a Ilaya ¿verdad?-pregunto Botan.

Botan… Kurama me prohibió decirte nada, pero ella desapareció hace un tiempo.

Ahora acabare contigo- dijo desafiantemente e hizo aparecer en su mano una espada que anteriormente perteneció a su padre y así comenzó el contraataque

Tras de un intercambio de estocadas entre ambos, las espadas al chocar saltaron por los aires quedándose así los dos desarmados. Kurama estaba totalmente fatigado, le faltaba el aire sus heridas continuaban sangrando. Sesshomaru también estaba muy cansado así que finalmente decidió aceptar la derrota.

Está bien Kurama, aquí la tienes,parece que no cambiaras nunca- el demonio hizo un movimiento y la chica apareció en sus brazos.- cuanto mas vas a seguir sufriendo por esta mujer, no entiendo como puedes dar la vida por una simple chica.- la dejo en el suelo

no espero que lo entiendas- Kurama se acerco hacia ella y una vez Ilaya estuvo en brazos del pelirrojo este la abrazo y comprobó que siguiese con vida.

Ku- Kurama ¿ estáis bien los dos? -pregunto Botan preocupada.

Kurama...- Yusuke también se acerco para comprobar el estado de ambos.

No os preocupéis, desde que la encontré he estado cuidándola lo mejor que he podido, la fiebre disminuyó y con descanso a mejorado mucho. cuando la encontré me contó lo que sucedió y después de un rato se desmayo.

Gracias –contesto Kurama por lo bajo de forma más tranquila al saber ese instante Kurama rompió a llorar. Esto era algo insólito nunca nadie lo había visto así. Yusuke y Botan decidieron quedarse a hablar con el hermano de Kurama dejándolos a solas Kurama comenzó a hablar con Ilaya.

Porque me haces preocuparme tanto por ti, estúpida...por favor resiste y no me dejes solo.- dijo entre lágrimas estas se derramaban sobre el rostro de Ilaya lo que provoco que reaccionara un poco

Ku- Kurama- abrió un poco los ojos- por que has venido por mí - Ilaya se sorprendió al verlo llorar, sonrió.

claro que si, dime porque no iba a venir a buscarte, eres todo lo que me queda. No vuelvas a desaparecer así nunca mas me oyes, jamas vuelvas a dejarme solo, recuerda que me lo prometiste.

te a...- no pudo terminar la frase termino durmiendo otra vez.

Vamos Kurama, regresemos al apartamento allí podrá descansar- sugirió Yusuke.- así también curaremos tus heridas.


	8. pero quien es ella

Bueno estoy de alguna forma intentando realizar mas descripciones y eso ya que me dijeron que le faltaba esto. Agradezco de verdad los comentarios que dejáis que aunque son pocos pero me animan a seguir mejorando este fic y a continuar el otro que tengo entre manos ^^

Gracias de todo corazón

* * *

><p>Kurama, llevando a Ilaya y los demás regresaron en silencio al apartamento cuando llegaron allí y abrieron la puerta se encontraron con todos sus amigos sentados esperando en su interior. Keiko y Yukina se sorprendieron al ver que Kurama sostenía en sus brazos a una chica muy hermosa, Kuwabara no paraba de hacerse la misma pregunta en su cabeza "¿que demonios ha pasado?". Kurama, sin dar explicación alguna entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él, se tumbo en la cama abrazado todavía a Ilaya después de haber curado sus heridas y de haberle dado a Ilaya sus medicinas.<p>

la medicina había hecho efecto e Ilaya se encontró mejor, cuando finalmente despertó sintió que unos brazos cálidos comenzó a llorar al sentir quien era, se dio la vuelta y se abrazo a él.

No llores, no te sienta nada bien -dijo Kurama apenado por verla en esa situación.

Soy una tonta, y no hago más que causarte problemas, es por mi culpa que estés herido- tocó las vendas que cubrían las heridas de Kurama.- por que no me dejas y buscas a otra que no sea tan molesta.

¡Estúpida!- grito enfadado y la abrazo más fuerte- ¡Te quiero! Y no quiero que vuelvas a marcharte por los comentarios de Hiei o porque creas que eres una carga para mí, eso lo debo decidir yo y no tu, nunca podría pensar semejante cosa de ti.

Pero no es por lo que Hiei dijo, sino por lo que dijiste tu- aclaro.

Lo que dije yo?

"no puedo dejarla sola, si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría, pero ya no puedo seguir así." Respondió la chica muy triste por reproducir esas palabras.

JAJAJAJA ^^

de que te ríes idiota!

tienes la mala costumbre de escuchar las conversaciones a mitad.

¡QUEEEE!- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

No puedo seguir así… viéndote sufrir y no se capaz de hacer nada para ayudarte ya que mi esfuerzo no sirve para nada- dijo Kurama- si no escuchases las conversaciones o fueses paciente y no interrumpieras no te pasarían estas cosas ^^

...-no tenía palabras para justificarse y comenzó a sentirse culpable por haberlo juzgado mal, al fin y al cabo ella siempre le había confiado su vida

Kurama, la miro y vio como se podía ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos, con su mano sujeto la barbilla de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos, y despues la beso, haciéndole saber que no le importaba lo que había sucedido. Ilaya se sintió feliz y volvió a quedarse dormida, sus ojos ya no derramaban lagrimas y se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa. el pelirrojo se quedo mirándola y acariciando sus cabellos, pasado un rato el hermano de Kurama irrumpió en la habitación

¿Dime que tal esta?- pregunto Sesshomaru

¿ahora te preocupas por ella ¬¬? Y ¿se puede saber a qué venía lo de antes?- respondió Kurama molesto.

Solo quería ver si seguías siendo tan idiota como siempre = P- dijo burlonamente el demonio

ya claro...

Me voy a quedar a dormir con Botan, si tus amigos la dejan de una vez, por cierto cuando Ilaya me contó que estaba enferma. según mi experiencia con diferentes venenos esta medicina servirá para que no avance, es mas potente que la que tu utilizas actualmente, pero no se cuales serán sus efectos secundarios por que varían de una persona a otra.

¿ Desde cuando ayudas a tu hermano?- pregunto sorprendido

Déjame en paz, y cuídala bien, si no... acabare contigo.

a que viene eso?

sabes ella es una mujer fascinante, no se que pudo ver en ti.

espera...- mientras Kurama decía esto su hermano ya había salido de la habitación- nunca llegare a entenderlo...- el pelirrojo miro a Ilaya mientras dormía durante unos minutos mas, ella continuaba abrazada a él y parecía no tener la mas mínima intención de dejarlo marchar, finalmente termino durmiéndose.

Mientras tanto botan y Yusuke eran interrogados por sus compañeros, en el salón.

**Mientras tanto en el salón. **

Vieron a Kurama entrando en la habitación con la chica sin pronunciar palabra e inmediatamente comenzaron las preguntas.

¿Qué ha sucedido? Y ¿quién es ella y el chico del pelo plateado?-pregunto Kuwabara en nombre de todos

Ella es... - botan no sabía que hacer si contarlo o no

vamos Botan, dinos- intervino Keiko.

Ella es la novia de Kurama- comenzó diciendo Botan- este demonio se llama Sesshomaru y es el hermano mayor de Kurama.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Hiei por que no sabia que Kurama tuviese un hermano .

Y tu como sabes eso?- se acerco Kuwabara

Por que...

por que?- la presiono mas

Ella es mi mejor amiga y mi hermana gemela- estas palabras crearon expectación entre todos los alli presentes que no sabian sobre esto.

Así que tu eres el hermano de Kurama...- Keiko miro al chico de arriba a bajo- no pareces mas mayor que él.

He oido hablar de tí- intervino Hiei - eres conocido por ser un gran espadachín y un demonio despiadado

que...- todos se quedaron mirándolo

eso son habladurías- aclaro después de esto El hermano de Kurama se acordó de algo importante y entro en el cuarto de Kurama.

Botan, realmente Kurama está saliendo con esa chica tan guapa- pregunto Kuwabara- yo pensaba que Hiei y Kurama mantenían una relación.

¡Atrévete a repetirlo estúpido!-dijo Hiei muy enfadado- como puedes pensar semejante estupidez.

Vamos enano, vosotros dos siempre estáis juntos y contando os secretitos- afirmo Kuwabara.

Pues ahora ya sabes de qué secretito estábamos cuchicheando.-dijo Hiei.- como vuelvas a sugerir algo semejante JURO que te matare.

Vamos dejarlo ya, solo Hiei y yo sabíamos a cerca de Ilaya es por eso que siempre Kurama estaba hablando con Hiei y conmigo. Ella está muy enferma y estamos ayudando a Kurama a encontrar una cura. aunque a Hiei le haya obligado Koenma

Oye Yusuke, ¿desde cuándo lo sabías? Pregunto Keiko.

Desde hace unos cuantos días pero no fue hasta ayer por la noche que la conocí.

¿Y cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Kuwabara con curiosidad.

Es bastante fácil, al día siguiente de salir a cenar, Kurama llevaba todo el cuello lleno de maquillaje, cualquiera un poco observador se hubiese dado cuenta ^^ y mas tu que el dia anterior le estuviste molestando.

bueno...- Kuwabara se hecho una mano a la cabeza y rió nerviosamente.

En ese instante salió Sesshomaru, y comento que ambos se encontraban bien y que se encontraban durmiendo, así que decidieron hacer lo mismo y cada uno volvió a sus apartamentos y habitaciones, Sesshomaru se quedo a dormir con Botan, ya que entre ellos dos había algo pero no estaba muy claro que era, por que Sesshomaru nunca aceptaría que se había enamorado de ella, pero aunque no lo hiciese él la protegía con su propia vida si era necesario. Hiei se marchó a dormir a un árbol cercano , ya que así podía vigilar al idiota de Kuwabara para que no se le ocurriese hacerle nada malo a su hermana ademas le favorecía la buena noche que hacia.

Keiko y Yusuke continuaron manteniendo la conversación. ella quería saber mas cosas sobre esa chica y parecía que el detective sabía algo, pero este no dijo palabra alguna ya que se lo había prometido a su amigo.


	9. nueva integrante

A la mañana siguiente todos querían ver a la chica sentían una gran curiosidad, ya que por la noche no pudieron verla así que decidieron entrar en el cuarto de Kurama. Cuando entraron en la cama solo estaba Kurama, pero oían como caía el agua en el cuarto de baño. Así que decidieron marcharse y esperar, Kurama se despertó con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pensando que Ilaya se había vuelto a marchar sin decirle nada. Al incorporarse oyó el caer el agua de la ducha y se tranquilizo .Pensó que también le apetecía tomar un baño y con quien mejor con la mujer a la que amaba, así que se levanto y cerro la puerta con el pestillo para que nadie los molestase o por lo menos no le pasara lo otra vez lo mismo. una vez dentro del baño, se desnudo y abrió la mampara de la ducha provocando que Ilaya se asustase y haciéndola resbalar,Kurama la sujeto rápidamente antes de que se hiciese daño.

Deberías tener más cuidado ¿no crees?- dijo Kurama sonriendo.

¿Queee?¡ Eres tu el que no debería meterse en la ducha cuando está ocupada! idiota =P

eres muy bella- Kurama se quedo admirando el cuerpo desnudo de Ilaya

¡no seas tonto!- se sonrojo e intento taparse un poco con sus manos lo que provoco que kurama se riese.

te quiero mucho Ilaya- dijo kurama besándola dulcemente.

^^ yo también te amo- respondió la chica acercándose a la oreja de Kurama. Besándole el cuello y la oreja.

Las manos del pelirrojo iban tocando suavemente cada rincón del cuerpo de la morena. Kurama la hizo girar de tal forma que ella quedo de espaldas al chico. Este fue jugando con los pechos de la chica, mientras besaba su cuello. Ilaya no podía hacer nada, nadie podía igualar a la agilidad de las manos de kurama, lo único que podía hacer era hacerle saber a kurama que no parase. El camino de una de sus manos continúo hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su sexo e introduciendo los dedos lentamente. Ilaya continuaba haciendo algún gemido, que le indicaba a Kurama que debía hacer después un rato kurama la volvió a girar y la levanto indicándole que le rodeara las caderas con sus piernas. Kurama se introdujo muy despacio y cuando Ilaya ya se encontraba bien sujeta comenzó a moverse lentamente y continúo subiendo la intensidad. El chico comenzó a lamer los pechos de la morena a la cual se le oía gemir de placer -Kurama... - le susurraba la chica al oído. Ilaya buscaba los labios de Kurama para poder besarlo, una vez los consiguió, lo beso y le anuncio que ya casi había alcanzado el séptimo cielo. Ambos acabaron a la vez pronunciando el nombre del otro. una vez la hubo bajado al suelo la sostuvo durante un rato, porque no podía tenerse en píe ambos se metieron en la bañera y se quedaron abrazados, durante un buen rato. esto era algo que hacían cuando estaban en el makai siempre que tenían tiempo.

que te pasa, pequeño- pregunto la chica algo sorprendida

Prométeme que nunca más volverás a dejarme solo- dijo kurama derramando algunas lagrimas.

^^- quito las lagrimas de sus ojos

¿Se puede saber por qué te alegras?- pregunto sorprendido kurama

Me resulta extraño verte llorar- lo beso en la mejilla- el gran Youko Kurama, monstruo legendario, frio como el hielo ^^. TE AMO, te prometo que nunca te dejare solo ^^ e intentare no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas ^^

Me alegra saberlo^^- la abrazó mas fuerte todavía, sabes de sobras que nunca podría cambiarte por nadie. ahora vamos a secarnos.

Sin darse cuenta Ilaya y Kurama pasaron muchísimo rato en el baño y para cuando salieron todos sus amigos estaban en el salón nuevamente esperando. Así que se vistieron lo mas rápido posible y salió Kurama en primer lugar.

Hombre kurama al fin das señales de vida- dijo kuwabara divertido, mientras veía salir a kurama por la puerta de su habitación. Tras Kurama apareció Ilaya con una gran sonrisa.

¡Hola! , mi nombre es Ilaya encantada de conocerlos.

Keiko y Yukina se acercaron y se la llevaron a la cocina tan pronto como la vieron.

¡Eres muy guapa!- afirmo keiko- kurama tiene buen gusto.

Gracias ^^.- respondió la chica al comentario de Keiko.- Yusuke y Kuwabara también son afortunados por teneros a su lado

bueno... - no sabía que contestar a lo que había dicho la chica, así que continuaron con lo suyo - debes ser muy especial, para que él este tan enamorado de ti.

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañada.

¿No sabes que Kurama tiene un club de fans?- intervino Yukina.

Si pero... -en ese instante entro Botan.

¡Ilaya! Se lanzo a abrazarla.- te he echado de menos, ya estás bien.

Si, no te preocupes por eso.- respondió

Para ser hermanas gemelas no se parecen nada.-dijo keiko sorprendida

En mi verdadera figura me parezco mas a Botan ^^- en ese instante aparecieron los chicos, impacientes por la espera de las chicas.

¿Vamos a comer ya?- se quejo yusuke.

Si vamos, tengo mucha hambre- apoyo Ilaya al pelinegro.

Y donde vamos a comer ?- pregunto Yukina

tengo una idea ! Keiko cocina muy bien, y estoy segura de que Ilaya y Yukina también así que podíamos quedarnos aquí - intervino Yusuke

¬¬ que fácil lo arreglas, pero no hay mucho para cocinar así que tendréis que ir a comprar, lo que queráis que cocinemos- se quejo Keiko

esta bien, iremos a comprar ^^, mi amada Yukina que necesitáis.

una cosa este siempre es así?- Ilaya se acerco a Keiko para preguntar

lamentablemente si- respondió susurrando

jajaja- ambas echaron a reír.

de que os reís si se puede saber- pregunto Yusuke

lo siento pero no se puede saber =P- respondió Ilaya

¬¬ - el detective le lanzo una mirada algo provocativa.

Vamos dejadlo ya- intervino Kurama- vayamos a comprar, cuanto mas tarde lo hagamos mas tarde comeremos.

claro... yo ya me muero de hambre- dijo Kuwabara

pues daros prisa- Keiko les animo

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron pensando en que podrían preparar con lo poco que había y así ir adelantando algo. tras un rato los chicos trajeron varias bolsas, gracias la presencia de Kurama, pudieron comprar lo necesario para preparar buenos platos ya que si hubiese sido por Kuwabara y Yusuke no tendrían mas que comida instantánea.

una vez la comida estuvo preparada todos se sentaron a comer..Mientras comían miraban a la feliz pareja, no podían creer que la novia de kurama comiese tanto, yusuke no podía competir contra ella, y tampoco podían creer que los rumores acerca de su relación con Botan o Hiei, eran falsos. Por una parte se quedaron aliviados al saber la verdad. La comida fue amena y divertida todos participaban en la conversación (excepto Hiei que no había aparecido).Tras la comida, comenzaron a preguntar a Ilaya todo lo relacionado con su noviazgo con kurama.


	10. problemas

Hola! bueno no se si la historia gusta mucho pero, bueno agradezco a tods los que habéis comentado. ya se que no pongo muchos de estos apartados la verdad es que siempre ando corriendo para colgarlos por que bueno mi ordenador no va muy alla jjajaja

GRACIAS A TODS DE VERDAD ! ^^

* * *

><p>La primera en comenzar lo que iba a parecer un interrogatorio fue Keiko<p>

¿Cuánto hace que están juntos?- pregunto keiko.

E-EH bueno ...- después de un rato de estar pensando- no me acuerdo ^^- respondió la chica finalmente, al oír esta respuesta todos cayeron hacia atrás (tipo anime)

¿Cómo puede ser que no te acuerdas?- salto Kuwabara sorprendido.

Nos conocimos cuando el mundo humano y el Makai estaban todavía juntos.- dijo kurama ayudando a Ilaya.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podía ser que llevasen más de 1.000 años juntos y todavía estuviesen tan unidos.

Botan ¿si es tu hermana gemela por qué no os parecéis nada?- pregunto Kuwabara - y por que aquella vez me dijiste que no tenias hermanas

la existencia de mi hermana era secreta, ademas que te importaba si tenía una hermana, si ella ya tenia pareja- respondió botan- respecto al parecido... mi hermana sabe mas sobre eso.- cuando botan termino de decir esto todos se giraron hacía ella.

Es sencillo vine al mundo humano, renací como tal y tengo los rasgos más o menos de mis padres humanos.

¡Ilaya! – Llamaba Sesshomaru mientras salia de la habitación de botan - quiero luchar contra ti.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que un demonio de la clase de Sesshomaru desafiaba a alguien que poseía tan poco poder y sobre todo por que salía del cuarto de botan.

No deberías retar a las personas a las que sabes que vas a ganar- dijo Kuwabara muy enfadado.

¡Je! No os dejéis engañar por esa apariencia delicada y dulce, aunque parezca que no tiene poder espiritual, sí que lo tiene y muy bien escondido. Sabes ella es más fuerte que aquel demonio al que te enfrentaste en el torneo de la oscuridad Yusuke.- afirmo convencido Sesshomaru.

=O queee…. Todos se sorprendieron (menos Kurama y botan) y miraron a Ilaya que había cambiado la sonrisa de su rosto por otra mas desafiante.

No tengo ganas de luchar ahora, estoy muy cansada, lo dejamos para otro día, que te parece. Y volvió a sonreír dulcemente - Yusuke no creyó cuando Kurama le dijo que ella era muy poderosa, ya que era una chica dulce y encantadora incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, pero por lo visto era terrible.

confías mucho en ti misma no?

Sesshomaru déjala en paz y márchate – le sugirió Kurama

¬¬ cuando recuperes tu poder completamente, solucionaremos lo nuestro en una lucha en condiciones, así que deja de jugar y recuperalo- dicho esto Sesshomaru volvió a marcharse con esa actitud a todos les recordaba a la actitud de Hiei.

Este tipo es igual de frio y extraño que Hiei – añadió Kuwabara - me da escalofríos

Siempre ha sido así, aunque antes odiaba a los humanos, en eso si ha cambiado- afirmo Ilaya.

Por lo visto ¿no os lleváis muy bien para ser hermanos? – pregunto Keiko

Bueno, la verdad es que nunca me ha aceptado como su hermano, el es más cruel que yo, tal vez sea por poseer sentimientos humanos- añadió Kurama

después de terminar con el interrogatorio decidieron salir a dar una vuelta y ver alguna película, cuando llegaron a la entrada del cine comenzaron las disputas, Kuwabara y Yusuke querían ver una película de terror mientras que Keiko, Yukina y Botan querían ver un musical.

Botan, que pelicula quieres ver? chicos la verdad es que yo tengo que marcharme, Koenma me llama.

no se supone que eran tus vacaciones?- pregunto Ilaya

si, pero...

no te preocupes yo hablare con él, aunque seguramente sera algo importante- una vez se despidieron de Botan continuaron con la discusión.

Ilaya cual quieres ver?

seguro que ella quiere ver la misma que nosotras- intervino Keiko.

lo siento... pero a mi también me gusta le de terror- caundo dijo esto las dos chicas se sorprendieron y Yusuke fue a abrazar a la chica

^^ muy bien Ilaya, me caes bien, pero no tendras mucho miedo?

¬¬ óyeme bien, yo no le tengo miedo a nada, que quede claro- su mirada se torno terrorífica y todos se asustaron- pero por no hacérselo pasar mal a las chicas esta vez las apoyare a ellas con la película del musical.- sonrió dulcemente- pero... otro día si quieres vamos a ver la pelicula de terror, y comprobamos quién grita mas.

acepto esa competición pero no te arrepientas eee!- acepto el reto Yusuke, Finalmente todos entraron a ver la película que las chicas querían ver a pesar de los reclamos de los chicos. Pasaron un par de días, las chicas iban conociendo a Ilaya, aunque a esta no le gustaba ir con las chicas, por que se aburría de visitar tiendas, pasear… así que siempre que podía se marchaba con los chicos a los recreativos, jugar a la pelota … La verdad es que Kuwabara y Yusuke no podían creer que se le diera también todas esas cosas, ya que por el contrario botan era muy torpe. Poco tiempo mas tarde Ilaya volvió a enfermar, por haber estado haciendo demasiado esfuerzo jugando, luchando etc. Así que Kurama se quedo con ella durante unos días para cuidarla

Perdóname… - dijo apenada- de verías estar con los demás disfrutando de tus vacaciones.

Deja de disculparte de una vez, ya te he dicho mil veces que no me importa estar cuidando de ti- dijo algo enfadado- eres muy cabezota, escúchame bien nunca serás una molestia para mí.

^^ gracias Kurama

^^.

Koenma, un chico con una estatura media y un traje de color azul, con una bufanda amarilla, sus ojos y cabello eran marrones y en su frente llevaba tatuado Jr, apareció de repente en la habitación mandando reunir a todos en el apartamento de Kurama sin dar apenas explicaciones. Una vez allí, comenzó a exponer el porqué de aquella reunión.

Koenma estoy de vacaciones ¿Cómo puedes pedirme esto?-dijo enfadado Yusuke

Yusuke es muy importante que acabéis con esos parásitos que han aparecido por toda la ciudad. Esos bichos son capaces de controlar a cualquier persona. Imagínate por un momento que sucedería si controlasen a los humanos mas peligrosos o a un demonio como Toguro, si eso pasara el parasito controlaría totalmente su cuerpo y estoy seguro de que no se apoderaran de alguien débil.

Koenma, no hay ningún demonio tan fuerte como Toguro – afirmo muy seguro Kuwabara. - y si poseen a algún humano no sera muy difícil vencer.

La verdad es que si que lo hay- dijo Botan- recordad, mi hermana.

Al final os habéis enterado de su existencia... bueno pues con mas razón debéis acabar con esos parasitos o es posible que toda la ciudad quede hecha pedazos.


	11. secuestro

espero que os este gustando ^^

* * *

><p>Todos al saber de esta posibilidad se asustaron no querían comprobar si era verdad que poseía tal cantidad de poder, Koenma no era consciente de que ella se encontraba allí, en la habitación contigua, pero Yusuke le dijo que ella estaba con ellos y que ahora estaba descansado,el príncipe confirmo sus sospechas sobre la aparición en aquella ciudad de los parásitos.<p>

Los parásitos controlan a los monstruos cuando más débiles están, si Ilaya esta tan débil como creo, es posible que sea por ella, que hayan venido.- comento Koenma

Espera Koenma, Ilaya siempre ha sido perseguida por cantidad de demonios que han intentado dominarla y no lo han conseguido, como crees que esos bichejos la van a controlar.- dijo ingenuamente Botan.

No lo entiendes, verdad, botan. Kurama ¿sabes que semanas son estas verdad ?- pregunto Koenma.

Sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?- respondió Kurama.

Sabes que ella sabe leer todos los movimientos que haces, y creo que se habrá dado cuenta de este hecho.- le dijo Koenma a Kurama.- por mucho que lo intentes no vas a conseguir engañarla. así que lo único que puedes hacer es olvidar ese acontecimiento, sino terminaras haciéndole mas daño y acabara mal. Recuerda que era tu responsabilidad cuidarla y si algo le sucede a ella, puedo asegurarte que seras duramente castigado.

Los demás no entendían nada de la conversación incluso Botan no entendía decidieron no hacer preguntas

Está bien, no te preocupes, no dejare que le suceda nada- dijo kurama

No entendemos nada de lo que estáis hablando pero te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, solo dinos lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo Yusuke.

Estuvieron cuidando durante un par de días, esto no les molesto mucho ya que durante esos días el tiempo se había vuelto loco y no podían salir de los apartamentos, parecía que el propio espacio sabía que algo malo iba a suceder y por esa razón el tiempo cambio tan bruscamente,finalmente tras haberse recuperadola morena y el tiempo también pareció mejorar, Ilaya podía seguir el ritmo de vida que llevaban los detectives espirituales. Una noche en la que Kurama e Ilaya descansaban tranquilamente abrazados, apareció un hombre era un chico musculoso, pelo largo y negro, llevaba un traje de color nergro y blanco como los de los samurais , Kurama sintió su presencia y se despertó. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo era él, el hermano de Mery.

Yoshi... que haces aquí- dijo desconcertado el kitsune.

¡Hola Kurama! Sigues con vida…veo que aquel caza recompensas no cumplió su misión.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Acaso fuiste tú quién le diste la orden para que me atacara- lo miraba muy sorprendido,- que quieres

venganza- respondió el chico molesto- por tu culpa mi hermana esta muerta

No digas tonterías, ella murió a causa de una enfermedad- dijo Kurama

Je! Si ella no se hubiese enamorado de ti y no se hubiese ido contigo, ella no habría muerto. Y te prometo que me vengare y te are sufrir tanto como lo hice yo.- diciendo esto el chico se marcho de la habitación con una gran rapidez.

Ku-Kurama… que sucede- pegunto la morena medio dormida

No te preocupes, no es nada- abrazo fuertemente a Ilaya.- continua durmiendo.- el pelirrojo estuvo recordando a Mery, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ella nunca hubiese muerto.

esta bien- Ilaya se acerco y beso la mejilla del pelirrojo-buenas noches-se volvió a recostar y cerro sus ojos"Kurama esta pensando nuevamente en Mery, ella siempre ocupara el corazón de Kurama y nunca podre llegar a ser como ella, por mucho que me esfuerce en complacerlo"esto provocó una gran tristeza en la chica.

el pelirrojo decidió no contarle a nadie lo sucedido, ya que no le dio mucha importancia ese chico no poseía apenas poder espiritual así que no le podría hacer nada a Ilaya aunque ella estuviese agonizando. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantaron,se reunieron para desayunar hablaron entre ellos y decidieron ir a una piscina cercana,el día prometía ser genial ya que podrían ver a las chicas en bañador y contemplar sus espectaculares cuerpos, una vez hubieron llegado las chicas se fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa, pero ocurrió lo que todos temían mientras estas se estaban cambiando un gran numero de parásitos aparecieron y a pesar de los intentos de acabar con ellos Ilaya termino siendo poseída por una gran cantidad de ellos.

¡Chicos!- gritaba botan desesperadamente, mientras corría en su busca- se han las han llevado. Se las han llevado a las tres.

* * *

><p>continuara...<p> 


	12. enemigo del pasado

tranquilízate Botan y dinos que ha pasado- intervino Kurama

¿Qué estás diciendo, porque a ti no se te han llevado?- dijo Yusuke ignorando a Kurama

En ese momento estaba dentro del servicio. Y no me han visto los parásitos y ella parecía no acordarse de que estaba allí.- dijo botan

¿Ella?- pregunto Kuwabara

Ilaya fue quien se las llevo- afirmo botan- parece que un grupo de parásitos apareció y se las llevo a las tres

No, no puede ser…-Kurama estaba muy enfadado, tanto que llego a convertirse en el zorro de cabellos de plata e ignorando completamente a sus amigos salió en busca de las chicas, siguiendo el olor de Ilaya.

¡Espera Kurama!- grito Yusuke

Es inútil, no va a esperar a nadie.- botan los detúvo

Botan como puedes estar tan tranquila cuando han secuestrado a tu hermana?- dijo el detective enfadado.

Estoy segura de que Kurama las salvara de todos modos, vayamos tras Kurama.

¿Cómo vamos a saber donde esta? –dijo Kuwabara irónico.

No os preocupéis, es mi hermana tengo formas de comunicarme con ella y localizarla- en ese instante botan saco de entre su ropa un extraño colgante que llevaba al cuello y que en su centro tenía una pequeña esfera de color azul, la cual comenzó a brillar al contacto con las manos de botan.

Y con esta esfera la vamos a encontrar?- pregunto con desconfianza Kuwabara

cállate- Botan parecía estar muy concentrada en la esfera, aquella extraña luz cubrió a los tres chicos y le comenzó a mostrar imágenes del posible lugar de donde se encontraba su hermana y sus amigas.

parece un almacén- dijo Yusuke- me suena mucho

ami también me suenan esos carteles que se ven al fondo- intervino Kuwabara

Mientras botan y los dos detectives intentaban averiguar el lugar en donde se encontraban. Kurama, por su parte ya la había encontrado llego a un almacén algo extraño era oscuro pero una vez dentro se podía ver un rayo de luz que dejaba ver a las tres chicas, Ilaya se encontraba frente a él atada con fuertes cadenas e inconsciente, parecía que no había sido golpeada y tras de ellas se encontraban Keiko y Yukina ambas inconscientes, parece ser que al no sentir un gran poder las habían dejado en el suelo maniatadas con unas cuerdas.

Por fin has llegado, Kurama me sorprende verte en esa figura- se oyó una voz tras del las chicas.- te dije que me vengaría y te haría sufrir y que mejor forma de hacerlo que eliminándola

¡Suéltalas, ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto!- grito Kurama- Eres una persona muy te atreves a usar a una mujer enferma como rehén

JAJAJAJA. No te permitiré que seas feliz, tú acabaste con mi felicidad, mi hermana era la única familia que tenía.-El chico se acerco a Ilaya y empuño su espadda realizando unos cortes en el rostro de la chica.

maldito bastardo! no te atrevas...- se dispuso a lanzar su ataque.

No se te ocurra moverte, su vida esta en mis manos como se te ocurra acercarte, la atravesare con mi espada y este juego tan divertido terminara pronto.

Esto te parece divertido?- pregunto Kurama

claro, ver tu rostro lleno de preocupación por esa estúpida mujer.

Grr! -Kurama comenzó a enfurecerse más con las palabras de Yoshi, ya llevaban un buen rato ahí hablando, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlas.

¡Kurama tranquilízate!- se oyó a Yusuke gritando por la puerta, acompañado por Botan y Kuwabara.

Así que tus queridos amigos ya han llegado que comience el juego, Kurama tienes razón ellas no tiene la culpa - grito mientras levantaba a Yukina y Keiko por los aires y las lanzo sobre Kuwabara y Yusuke. provocando que estos cayeran al suelo.

Maldito! como te atreves...- se levantaron Yusuke y Kuwabara

Tu, no sé quién eres pero suelta a mi hermana ahora mismo.- dijo botan

Lo siento, vosotros no deberíais estar involucrados en esto ¿están bien?- dijo Kurama apenado

Kurama no te preocupes ellas están bien,ahora lo más importante es rescatarla- dijo Yusuke animándolo.

Bien Kurama si lo que quieres, la soltare pero atente a las consecuencias- dijo el chico, mientras presionaba el botón que hacía que las cadenas se soltaran y retrocedió hasta colocarse tras ella y en un lugar seguro.

Ilaya continuaba inconsciente y al soltarse las cadenas cayó al suelo. Kurama no podía entender esa actitud pero... parecía que algo estaba no podía evitar ir a comprobar su estado.

* * *

><p>continuara... Bueno ya nos acercamos al final de la historia y espero que os este pareciendo interesante ^^ Muchas gracias a todos los que la estan leyendo la historia y me animan a continuar mejorando ^^<p> 


	13. control

¬¬ - Kurama se acerco para comprobar su estado pero con algo de desconfianza, agarro a la chica e intento hacerla despertar, en ese instante algo atravesó su estomago causándole un gran daño.

JAJAJA crees que te sería tan fácil salvarla...,ella sigue bajo mi control y morirás a manos de esta chica.

Kurama... todos se lanzaron a ayudar a Kurama pero antes de que pudiesen acercarse a él una gran jaula cayó atrapándolos e impidiendo así que intervinieran en la lucha entre ellos pelirrojo estaba gravemente herido a causa de su agujero en su estomago e Ilaya continuaba atacándolo sin cesar sin tener control alguno de sus actor.

Sabes Kurama, es muy fácil controlar a una persona que esta enferma con ese tipo de veneno e inconsciente JAJAJA- dijo el pelinegro desde la distancia- y más si sigues sin olvidar a mi hermana, puedo usar ese rencor contra ti.

Que estas insinuando, ¿tú eres el culpable de su enfermedad?- decía difícilmente mientras evitaba los ataques de la chica.

JAJAJAJA, tienes algún problema con ello, solo existe una cura y la tengo yo en este frasco, pero solo tienes dos opciones: morir y así salvarla o matarla y salvarte tu.- dijo desafiante Yoshi - hagas lo que hagas uno de los sufrirá la muerte del otro y yo independientemente de quien muera veré mi venganza cumplida.

JE, no creas que eso sucederá, conseguiré salvarla sin necesidad de que nadie muera y si le pasa algo a ella, seras tu quien morirá – grito furioso Kurama.

Ku-Kurama… - salió débilmente de los labios de Ilaya- por favor..., márchate, no quiero hacerte daño.

Ilaya…- Kurama se sorprendió, al saber que no estaba controlada al 100%- no digas tonterías no te voy a dejar a tu suerte aquí con este idiota.

Los demás chicos no podían hacer nada al estar encerrados en aquella jaula e intentaban salir por todos los medios pero era algo inútil. Botan mientras tanto hacia brillar nuevamente la esfera, aunque no sabían muy bien que quería lograr con ello mientras la lucha entre Kurama e Ilaya continuaba.

Kurama saco su látigo para poder defenderse ya que solo era eso lo que podía hacer, no quería herirla , tenía que buscar la mejor forma de salvarla.

Jajaja- rio Ilaya- crees que serás capaz de hacerme algún daño. Si me matas perderás nuevamente a la mujer que amas jajaja

No digas tonterías esa no eres tu si no el parásito que te controla, no pienso matarte, solo déjame quiero liberarte- dijo Kurama "no quiero perderte y quedarme solo otra vez. Si Mery no hubiese muerto tal vez..."

Esa mirada... LO SABIA sigues pensando en ella a pesar de estar muerta, solo me quieres por que soy muy parecida a ella y de esta forma sigues queriéndola- grito la morena, atacando con una mayor rabia- Por que no la puedes olvidar de una vez, haga lo que haga nunca la olvidaras- comenzó a llorar y los ataques cesaron por un momento- porque tiene que ser así...

"Ese bastardo esta jugando con sus sentimientos, si sigue controlándola va a terminar matándola, está sacando el odio y resentimiento que posee su corazón y terminara por hundir su alma en la oscuridad"- pensó para sí mismo Kurama.- "no permitiré que eso suceda."

El poder de Ilaya iba menguando según iba entristeciéndose, parecía que comenzaba a debilitarse por el cansancio, su enfermedad y por ese sentimiento de tristeza

¡Eso es! Kurama hazla llorar – grito Yusuke- asi se debilitara

Kurama tapo sus ojos con el flequillo "No, no puedo hacer eso" –pensó- "no soy capaz de causarle dolor"- apretaba su puño- "no me gusta verla llorar. Maldición, debe haber otra forma de hacerlo, ademas no puedo decirle cosas que no pienso por que luego me sentiré mal conmigo mismo."- Kurama cayó al suelo de rodillas, era incapaz ademas sus heridas le estaban haciendo perder mucha sangre. Yusuke noto que su amigo era incapaz de hacerlo así que comenzó a gritar.

Ilaya, dime ¿quién es esa mujer de la que habláis?- pregunto Yusuke llamando la atención de la chica

¿eh ? eso a ti no te importa, estúpido

por lo que he oído ella parececía ser muy hermosa, porque si tu te pareces a ella. Tal vez ella fuese mejor que tu probablemente ella era más poderosa, estoy seguro que ella podría haberse liberado del control de Yoshi y nunca se le hubiese ocurrido atacar a Kurama.

No digas más tonterías, yo soy mejor que Mery. ¿Qué te sucede kurama?, ahora podías haberme matado Jajaja;

Ya te he dicho que no voy a matarte

tal vez tu no puedas pero yo si puedo hacerlo.-Ilaya hizo aparecer en sus manos 5 cuchillas y se las lanzo al pelirrojo , este pudo evitar las que iban a sus partes vitales desviándolas hacia otras zonas , pero aun así recibió un gran daño ya que algunas de esas heridas era bastante profundas.

" tengo que conseguir..."- el dolor le impedía incluso pensar.

La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte – afirmo la chica-las heridas que te han causado reducen tus movimientos y es mas fácil alcanzarte ademas... fuiste tu quien me entreno, conozco todos tus trucos.

Je- kurama sonrió suavemente- vamos Ilaya acaba con esto- dijo kurama, pero para si mismo seguía pensado en algo "conseguiré liberarte cueste lo que cueste"

Kurama no la provoques sabes que te matara, sin dudar - dijo preocupada botan. Hizo que su perla se iluminara nuevamente, los detectives no sabían porque había repetido este acto ya que parecía ser inútil.

Allá van- repitió Ilaya- crees que podrás evitarlas otra vez

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p> 


	14. revelando la verdad

Las cuchillas alcanzaron a Kurama a pesar de los intentos por evitarlas lo que provoco que este cayese nuevamente al suelo pero esta vez parecía que nunca mas iba a levantarse como las veces anteriores.

¡Kurama!- gritaron los presentes, la jaula comenzó a desvanecerse y En ese instante Ilaya cayó al suelo.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Kuwabara ante esa escena

Hiei- el cual se encontraba situado tras de Yoshi atravesado el pecho de Yoshi con su espada, lo que había provocado que Ilaya escapase de su control cayendo así al suelo.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia Kurama para comprobar su estado, botan por otra parte con Ilaya la cual estaba muy débil y a punto de morir por todo aquel dolor que había soportado. Botan no podía entender como un tipo tan débil pudo haber controlado a su hermana, al poco rato de estar curando las heridas de ambos Sesshomaru apareció de la nada y sin decir ni una sola palabra se acerco a Ilaya, del interior de su kimono saco algo, los presentes no pudieron verlo con mucha claridad hasta que se lo colocó en el cuello a Ilaya se trataba de un collar idéntico al que tenia botan, pero este en su centro tenía una perla morada.

Ese idiota siempre acaba teniendo suerte- dijo Sesshomaru mientras miraba a Kurama cubierto de vendas.

Que estás diciendo- le reprocho botan -¿y cómo es que tu tienes la perla de mi hermana?- todos esperaron las respuestas a dichas preguntas.

Tu hermana es bastante inteligente- hizo una pausa - Fue ella la que me mando llamar para hablar conmigo, me entrego la perla y me hizo prometer que hoy estaría aquí, y que no apareciese hasta que Hiei hubiese acabado con ese tal Yoshi. no me dio ninguna clase de explicación- comento el chico- probablemente si ella no me hubiese entregado esa perla, dar por seguro que Kurama ahora solo sería un montón de polvo.- Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Yoshi y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas tomando así la botellita que contenía la supuesta cura de Ilaya no tenía muy claro si funcionaría o no pero debía seguir las ordenes que le había dado la chica ademas si ella se curaba de esa enfermedad, sus heridas sanarían más rápido, salvando así su vida.

Espera... Por eso, cuando intentaba comunicarme con ella e intentar detenerla , no podía – confirmo botan

Está bien dejemos las charlas por ahora- dijo Yusuke- tenemos que llevar a Kurama y a las chicas a los apartamentos para que descansen (Yukina y Keiko no habían despertado todavía del golpe que habían recibido.)

después de aquel brutal suceso Yukina y Keiko despertaron al al día siguiente, pero ni Kurama ni Ilaya lo hicieron, las heridas de Kurama eran muy graves y necesitaba mucho reposo. En cambio Ilaya despertó pasados unos tres días mas o menos, los chicos habían tomado precauciones para que no se repitiese algo parecido, la habían atado a la cama y uno de ellos siempre estaba vigilando.

¡Qué es esto! soltadme – gritaba- no me hagáis esto.

Pero si has despertado- dijo Hiei que se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana- eres consciente de lo que hiciste

¿lo que hice?- pregunto sorprendida- no entiendo a que te refieres

Has matado a Kurama – respondió fríamente Hiei sin ni siquiera pestañear

Q-que estás diciendo, no juegues conmigo esa es una broma muy cruel- dijo muy furiosa Ilaya

No te miento, él no despertara nunca del coma que sufre por mucho que se hayan esforzado en curarlo.

Hiei ,no tiene gracia- comenzó a llorar- suéltame

Ahora no te hagas la victima

Hiei – intervino Yusuke- déjala en paz y déjame hablar con ella un momento yo me quedare haciendo guardia- Hiei hizo caso y se marcho no le apetecía estar aguantando el espectáculo de lagrimas que iba a montar.

Dime Yusuke, es cierto - decía entre lágrimas.

Me temo que si es cierto- comenzó a desatarla-¿no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido?

No,solo recuerdo estar en los vestuarios y... ya no recuerdo nada mas- continuaba llorando- déjame verlo, tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudar.

esta bien, vamos te ayudare a levantar

Ilaya salio de la habitación acompañada de Yusuke, todos estaban sentados en el salón, excepto Hiei que cansado y desapareció. y se dirigieron hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba vez dentro Ilaya se desplomo al ver el estado del pelirrojo.

Sé que no lo merezco pero podrías dejarme a solas con el- pregunto entre lagrimas.

Pero…

por favor Yusuke...

esta bien - Yusuke podía ver lo mal que se sentía la chica por todo aquello y él no era nadie para impedirle estar con su novio, así que salió de la habitación.

Perdóname Kurama, sé que no merezco estar a tu lado así que romperé mi promesa y en cuanto despiertes me iré lo mas lejos que pueda de ti, así no sucederá nada igual . Lo siento- se acerco a darle un beso, al tocarlo pudo ver que fue lo que había pasado aquella noche, Kurama había logrado sellar aquellos instantes y sus pensamientos de tal modo que ella podía oírlos.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p> 


	15. promesas del pasado

hola ! lo que se encuentra entre paréntesis son pensamientos

* * *

><p>La luz de aquellos recuerdos envolvieron a la pareja y aquel recuerdo se reprodujó<p>

FLASHBACK-

No podrás matarme- decía Ilaya- si lo haces perderás a la persona que mas amas y te quedaras solo.

"No, no puedo permitir que ella muera, con Mery aprendí lo importante que es proteger a la persona a la que amas, Ilaya te quiero y es cierto que me costó mucho olvidarme de Mery, pero tú eres ahora la única en mi corazón"- pensó Kurama –"Si simplemente pudiese expresar estos sentimiento... No queda otro remedio"- Ilaya atrévete, vamos atácame- provocaba Kurama y nuevamente comenzó a pensar - dejare que me alcances, si muero podrás liberarte. Si ella sobrevive, podre recuperarme, siempre que no me deje solo.

¡Kurama!- se oían las voces de Yusuke y Kuwabara.

Estas bien- pregunto Yusuke

Si, pero hazme un favor no dejes que ella muera, y tampoco que se marche lejos.

Fin del flashback-

Ilaya al ver esto comenzó nuevamente a llorar, le parecía increíble que quisiese que se quedase a su lado tras haber sido ella quien casi lo mata, sus lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de Kurama, estas lagrimas poseían un poder curativo que provenía de su descendencia casi divina, si estas eran derramadas por el dolor de perder a un ser querido y caían sobre un enfermo se recuperaría si deseaba volver con los suyos. Ilaya permaneció allí unos cuantos días, llorando continuamente Botan la animaba a que comiese pero no daba resultado y Kurama seguía sin despertar lo que provocaba una gran desolación en la chica, por que las lagrimas derramadas no lo habían curado, eso quería decir que él no deseaba volver? este hecho le entristecía muchísimo.

Kurama, yo te amo no me dejes - beso sus labios, una lagrima que caía deslizándose por su mejilla llego a los labios de pronto como la lagrima llegó una luz comenzó a brillar en la perla que Ilaya le había regalado a Kurama hace muchísimo tiempo, era de color plateado y el kitsune la guardaba como un gran tesoro.

FLASHBACK-

Era una noche despejada en el Makai, la banda de ladrones de la cual Kurama era el líder, se encontraban reunidos celebrando su último robo que al parecer había sido todo un é todos se entretenían bebiendo y festejando, Kurama se encontraba separado del grupo sentado en un árbol contemplando las estrellas. Tenía la mirada perdida, hacia ya más de cinco años que no veía a Ilaya, cinco largos años desde que Koenma hizo que Ilaya se marchase al mundo humano para resolver algunos problemas y todavía no terminaba con ellos. comenzó a recordar aquel día en el que tuvieron que separarse.

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Ilaya, esta era espaciosa y muy bien iluminada el color de las paredes era un morado clarito y todos los muebles estaban a juego con el aquel color, colgado en aquellas grandes paredes se encontraban retratos de ellos juntos.

Kurama siento tener que marcharme.- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro del zorro- No hagas caso de lo que Koenma te diga.

No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien solo regresa pronto y ten mucho cuidado.

Kurama quiero darte esto.- Ilaya le entrego una perla de color plateado.

Y que es y para que me va a servir?

Con ella, podremos comunicarnos aunque estemos en dos mundos distintos y puede ayudarte a curar tus heridas o animarte cuando lo necesites ^^. Tiene infinidad de usos así que te sera muy útil.

Está bien la llevare conmigo, ahora ve tu padre te está llamando.

Ah Kurama, no le digas nada a Koenma de la perla, él no sabe nada sobre ellas y mi madre hizo prometer que Koenma no se enteraría de su existencia. Ilaya salió de la habitación, en busca de su padre. Cuando llego al gran salón Koenma la estaba esperando.

Se puede saber dónde estabas.- regaño Koenma a su hija mientras esta entraba por la puerta

Koenma, no quiero hacerlo, porque tengo que ser yo la que tenga que resolver el problema busca a otro para esta misión

Ilaya, cariño, debes cumplir con tus responsabilidades como futura princesa.

Ya estoy harta, siempre con lo mismo nunca he querido ser princesa, ni tener estas responsabilidades.- dijo muy enfadada- Por lo menos deja que Kurama me acompañe así estaré mas protegida.

Kurama no te acompañara- dijo enfadado- debes hacerlo sola. Para él tengo otra cosa pensada. Así que ahora márchate.

Al poco de marcharse Ilaya, Koenma mando llamar a Kurama.

Hola señor Koenma. Que es lo que deseas

Kurama,voy a serte muy claro, quiero que te alejes de mi hija, siempre he querido lo mejor para ella y tú nunca vas a poder darle lo que merece, ella es una princesa y tu no posees ninguna clase de poder para cuidarla.

Señor Koenma si usted hubiese cuidado de ella y la conocieses bien, sabría que a ella nunca le a importado eso, ella no quiere todos estos lujos. Solo tiene que preguntarle a ella.

No digas tonterías Kurama, soy su padre se lo que necesita y sé lo que realmente quiere aunque quiera esconderlo así que, debes marcharte muy lejos de ella . O conseguir poder, Ilaya tardara en volver unos diez años. Si en ese tiempo consigues el poder suficiente te aceptare como uno más de la familia y podrás estar a su lado.

No lo veo justo, señor Koenma por que esto no debe decidirlo usted si no ella. Pero iré al Makai, y conseguiré el poder que usted quiere.- y así lo hizo finalmente marcho al Makai y ahí se encontraba Kurama seguía recordado aquello, y sabía que Koenma le estaba preparando una trampa para de librarse de él con un poco de suerte lo matarían en aquellos lugares.

"En qué momento se me ocurrió convertirme en un bandido, esta fama es peor que no tener ninguna"- pensó paras si.- si tan solo pudiese verla o hablar con ella.- decía esto en voz baja mientras miraba la perla. Esa perla había sanado las heridas y lo había protegido en más de una ocasión , pero no le había permitido verla.

Porque no puedo verla. Deseo tanto verte. Ilaya, te amo - la perla comenzó a brillar al oír el deseo del chico.

Hola Kurama, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte.- se oía mientras una figura se aproximaba hacia él en la luz.

Ilaya eres tú - dijo sorprendido

Kurama dentro de unos días, habré terminado con la misión. Prometo que iré a verte aunque estés en el Makai.

Ilaya como sabes dónde estoy- Kurama se quedo sorprendido

Botan, me lo contó, así que en cuanto termine iré allí a tu lado

si vienes aquí Koenma me odiara mas por ponerte en peligro.

Kurama no debes preocuparte por eso, mi padre fue quien te mando allí, así que debe afrontar las consecuencias.

Después de diez años, Kurama e Ilaya pudieron volver a encontrarse como le había prometido aunque Koenma se enfado muchísimo por esa decisión, Ilaya le planto cara y le reprocho lo que había hecho así que como castigo hacía su padre ella formaría parte del grupo de Kurama. Y fue entonces cuando ella, comenzó a formar parte de la banda de ladrones.

Fin del FLASHBACK-

en los pensamientos de Ilaya solo se oía "Kurama, despierta"

* * *

><p>Penúltimo capitulo ya queda poco para el final ^^<p> 


	16. de vuelta a casa

Bueno hemos llegado al final del Fic espero que os guste

* * *

><p>Aquellos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza durante todos aquellos días. Ilaya decidio separse de los labios de Kurama ya que hiciese lo que hiciese no funcionaría aquella luz no lo había hecho despertar ni siquiera parecia haberle curados sus heridas, los brazos del pelirrojo comenzaron a rodear a Ilaya, llegando a darle un gran abrazo, seguidamente una voz suave y dulce le susurro algo a su oído.<p>

No debes llorar mas, se te ve más bella con una sonrisa.

Ilaya abrió sus sorprendiéndose por lo que acaba de oír.-Kurama, estas... estas bien, perdóname todo fue por mi culpa lo siento, entenderé que quieras alejarte de mi.

por que no dejas de decir siempre las mismas tonterías,es por ti y por tu perla que sigo con vida. Así que no digas nunca mas que te alejaras de mí.

Voy a avisar a los demás de que ya has despertado- decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas y se levantaba para salir de la habitación

espera..- le decía mientras le cogía del brazo - quiero hablar contigo un momento

esta bien - dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama- de que se trata

Espero que me perdones

Por que?

espera... dejame hablar, por favor

perdón, continua

se que siempre has pensado que sigo amando a Mery - Ilaya se quedo completamente estupefacta al oír eso- y puede que fuese cierto que cuando te conocí, la siguiese viendo en ti. Pero te juro que ahora solo tu ocupas mi corazón y se que a veces voy a recordarla pero... ella murió y sufrió por un descuido mio y me siento culpable por ello. Y no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que ocurrió aquella vez.

^^ me alegra ver que has podido expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero nunca me has contado como fue que ella... bueno... murió

Ilaya...- Kurama la abrazo fuertemente- eso ya ha quedado en el pasado ahora lo mas importante para mi eres tú y no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Tu enfermedad ya esta curada y ya no hay de que preocuparse, ahora ya no hay nada que nos impida vivir como queramos, bueno... tu padre- dijo con retintín, tomo su barbilla y la besó suavemete, con su otro brazo rodeo su cadera y la acerco hacía su lastimado cuerpo.

Vamos ayudame a levantarme- ordeno kurama

espera todavía no estas bien, yo los llamare y que vengan aqui.- intentaba deterner que se levantase de la cama.

venga ya estoy mejor, gracias a ti ^^ así que dejame salir

esta bien...- apesar de no gustarle la idea lo ayudo a levantar. Todos se sorprendieron de que kurama hubiese despertado y estuviese en pie

Kurama...- todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacía él, todos se alegraban de que ya se encontrase mejor Yusuke por otra parte se acerco a Ilaya

bien hecho- agarro a la chica felicitandola por lo bajo, si los demas se enteraran de eso lo mirarian de una forma muy extraña

Gracias ^^- respondio la chica muy contenta por poder haber ayudado a Kurama.

Al paso de los días Kurama ya estaba recuperado gracias a los poderes sanadores de Botan los de Ilaya y las multiples hierbas disfrutaron del resto de sus vacaciones ya que pronto llegarían a su sin darse cuenta llegaron a su ultimo día por tanto se dirigieron hacia la estación.

Perdóneme, por mi culpa no han disfrutado de sus vacaciones totalmente– dijo Ilaya muy apenada.

No te preocupes- dijo Yusuke- ha sido entretenido estar contigo aunque preferiria que determinados dias no hubiesen sucedido, pero me gustaría que vinieses otra vez con nosotros ^^ claro esta... si tu quieres.

¡Sí!- gritaron las chicas. Botan se lanzo a abrazar a su hermana muy contenta por que todos la habían aceptado a pesar de todo

Siempre será un placer estar acompañado de una mujer tan bella, aunque no tanto como mi querida Yukina- dijo Kuwabara.

Y tú qué opinas Kurama, ahora ya no hay por que ocultarla- preguntó Yusuke. Todos se giraron a mirar la respuesta de kurama

Cuando Ilaya se giraba, para escuchar la respuesta de Kurama el cual no había pronunciado palabra en toda aquella conversación. Recibió un beso lleno de sentimientos y amor que a pesar de lo que sucediese nunca desaparecería. Todos se sorprendieron ante el beso tan repentino que Kurama le había dado, ya que en todas las vacaciones no los habían visto besarse ni una sola vez, pero se alegraron mucho por ellos, así que decidieron ir avanzando hacia la estación, dejándolos atrás para que estuviesen a solas un rato alfin y alcabo tenían que coger el mismo tren que , todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquellas vacaciones fueron las mejores, a pesar de lo sucedido, ademas habían conocido a un nuevo integrante del grupo muy poderosa y astuta aparte de esto era la novia de Kurama por lo que todos estaban contentos por aquella pareja.

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les haya gustado^^ y si os a gustado este podeis leer mi otro fic, "el pasdo nos alcanza" tambien de YuYu hakusho pero esta vez la pareja es kurama y botan =) Ademas si dejais algun comentario en este o en el otro me harias muy feliz =P<p> 


End file.
